


Down The Aisle

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [8]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dream finally comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Aisle

The date of our wedding was getting closer, and I was so excited I could barely think straight. We had decided on April 22 (the same as the Doctor and River's wedding, which was my idea). That meant we would have to fly to England not long after my birthday on the seventeenth in order to prepare things. We only had a week to go, and three days until my birthday.

Our dresses had already been picked out (we had gone alone so they could be a surprise on the big day). I also chose that opportunity to purchase the ukelele I would need for my unexpected performance at the reception. I would need a few glasses of wine so as to drown my nerves, but I hoped everything would go according to plan, and that I could learn the song in time. The thought that kept me motivated was seeing her face when I started to sing.

The only problem would be finding a private place in the house to practice, along with lying to her about what I was doing. I decided to sneak up to the attic with my laptop so I could watch the Youtube video over and over until I learned the chords. I practiced for about two hours every day, and I had to admit I was pretty good. I just hoped I could pull it off successfully.

When I wasn't doing that, I was thinking of my vows. I was so stressed about coming up with the right things to say that I had completely forgotten about my birthday. I woke up that morning to breakfast in bed (and Alex's lovely kisses). It took me longer than I care to admit to realize the occasion for such a thing, and felt like an idiot when I finally did. Who forgets their own birthday, after all?

“Thank you.” I said for the tenth time after my plate was cleared. “I've been so occupied with the wedding that I completely forgot my birthday.”

“It's alright. That's why you have me to remind you.”

“I don't know how I survived this long without you.” I smiled, then leaned in to give her a kiss.

“Are you excited for Friday?”

“More than you can imagine. I've wanted to marry you for so long, and now that I am, I honestly don't know whether or not this is real.”

“Of course it is, you silly girl. Surely, if this was a dream, you would have woken up by now.”

“Yeah, before one of the many times we've had sex, as it so often happens in my dreams.” I scoffed.

“How often did you used to dream about me?”

“For the two weeks before we met at Comic Con, it was nearly every day. I had to sleep then because my brain wouldn't let me sleep at night. It kept coming up with all these things to say, and fear that you would end up canceling at the last minute.”

“Do you always think like that?”

“I can't help it sometimes. The bad thoughts just creep in. I make up things that can go wrong so I don't even try for happiness.”

“So how do you think you ended up with me?”

“A fucking miracle.”

“No. I think you finally realized that you do deserve to be happy.”

“I'm happy making you happy, my love.”

“Today is about you. We can do anything you want.”

“Lunch at Olive Garden, then shopping. I got some birthday cards in the mail. Though, I'm sure most of the money is for wedding gifts.”

“It's yours to spend however you like.”

“Every penny would be spent on you.”

“You deserve things too.”

“I already have everything I want.”

“So you keep saying, but what happens when you want more?”

“I'll never want more. You're all I need. You're everything.”

“I've always wanted to be someone's everything.”

“I'm glad you're mine, then.”

xXx

Later that day, after more loving words were shared, we went out to lunch at my desired restaurant, then went to the mall to go shopping. I found some pretty cool Doctor Who stuff at Hot Topic, things I would have only been able to get online back home. I easily spent nearly $70 dollars there, and then it was on to the book store, where I got a new journal so I could finally get my vows out of my head and on to paper.  
I needed to come up with things I hadn't said to her already, which was very difficult, but not impossible. I was growing more and more nervous about having to sing in front of everyone because, despite what Alex said, my voice really wasn't the greatest. Though, I could turn it into a nice joke to break the ice.

When we got back from shopping, I excused myself to go practice the song. I wondered what she thought I was doing on my own for two hours, but she never asked. I guess she just assumed I needed my own space, even though I had never wanted it in the past. Upon returning downstairs, I found Alex in the kitchen, making a lasagna for supper (one of my most favorite pasta dishes).

“What's this for?” I asked as I watched her layer the pan with the noodles, sauce, and cheese.

“You love lasagna, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it's for your birthday. You cooked for me on mine.”

“And then had sex with Matt while you watched. It's a shame he was busy.”

“Being an actor is unpredictable.”

“I know, but, as much as I love watching you work, I like it better when we can just stay here.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“I know it's none of my business, but what have you been doing in your alone time?”

“Just thinking about stuff. Nothing bad about you or anything. Just planning things for the wedding.”

“Shouldn't we be discussing that?”

“Not when it's a surprise.” I replied with a wink.

“Oh no, what are you planning?”

“You'll have to wait and see. Don't worry, it's not for the actual wedding, it's for the reception.”

“Will you give me a hint?”

“No.”  
“Please?” She whined with a pout.

“No. You can find out along with everyone else. Just know that I'll be making a fool of myself for the love of you.”

“That doesn't give me much to go on.”

“I'm really not gonna tell you this time, so stop asking.”

“If you don't, we're not getting married at all. You can go back to Iowa and forget all about me.”

“You wouldn't do that.”

“Wanna bet?” She challenged, arching an eyebrow.

“You'd miss me. And I could never forget you. I would die first.”

“Couldn't you give me a hint?”

“I can't think of one that wouldn't give it away. You only have to wait a few days. The suspense won't kill you. If you need me, I'll be in the bedroom working on my vows.” I gave her a kiss before heading out of the room.

“You've been spending a lot of time alone lately. Is there something you're not telling me? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?”

“Of course not. There's nothing I want more in the world than to be your wife and spend forever with you. It's so I can write my vows. That's all, I promise.”

“I'll call you when supper's ready.” Her tone was a bit sad, and I couldn't bear to leave her again.

“What's wrong?”

“I just thought you'd want to spend time with me on your birthday.”

“It's not that I don't want to, but I really want my vows to be perfect. Have you written yours yet?”

“I already have everything I want to say in my head. Go work on your own. I can't wait to hear them.” She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I took a seat at the island counter instead.

“They can wait.”

That time, her eyes sparkled as her smile grew, and she rushed to me to envelope me in her arms. I held her tightly because it had been so long, and I pressed soft kisses to the pulse point below her jaw. She shivered against me, so I brushed my lips over her chin and to hers. We shared a passionate kiss, until the rumbling of the stomach interrupted us, and she giggled as she went to put the lasagna in the oven.

“Sorry.” I said with a blush.

“Stomachs growl, there's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“No, I meant about taking time away from you.”

“It's alright. We need our own space some time, otherwise we'll get bored of each other. You need some time to miss me.” She winked.

“I would never get bored of you, though it was a bit strange spending every waking second with you after spending so much time by myself.”

“It's still strange after seven months together?”

“Not anymore. What do you have in mind for my birthday sex?”

“Whatever you want.”

“How about you do what you promised back at the B&B.”

“What was that?”

“That you tie me to the bed, blindfold me, and fuck me senseless.”

“Are you sure you could stand being in the dark?”

“As long as you don't leave me.”

“Come to think of it, you deserve a punishment. Your chores around here have been lacking.”

“We haven't been home.” I pointed out.

“You haven't been doing much since we got back.”

“Because I've been busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Planning your surprise at the reception.” I paused. “How would you punish me?”

“Twenty lashes with a riding crop. Unless you want more.”

“No, Alex.”

“Then what are you going to do tomorrow?”

“Clean.”

“Good girl.” She patted my cheek a little harsher that she should have. “Now, go work on your vows. I'll call you when it's time to eat.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She teased.

I worked on them for nearly forty-five minutes before I was summoned down to dinner. It was the best lasagna I had ever had, and I told her. Of course she didn't believe me, but I didn't know how to convince her I was telling the truth. The two of us drank a little too much wine as well, and ended up being delightfully giggly.

“Let's sit outside and have a fire.” I suggested. “Bring another bottle, if you want.”

“Of course I want.” Alex laughed, ending with a hiccup. “Though, you can't drink too much. You have a job to do tomorrow, remember?”

“Yeah, I know.” I sighed.

“Perhaps I'll help you. Although, considering that we're getting married, it wouldn't feel right to pay you for cleaning. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go.”

“That's a shame. You'll still keep me as your assistant, won't you?”

“Yes. And you'll still be my housekeeper as well, you just won't be getting paid anymore.”

“I understand.”

“You don't seem as upset as I thought you would be.”

“Why would I be upset? I'll go out and get another job.”

“Why?”

“I can mooch off of you for the rest of my life. I'd like to have my own money to buy things with. Especially things for you. I'd like to take you out once in awhile and pay for our travels.”

“I really don't mind paying.”

“I know, but I do. I want to return the favor in other ways than just giving you amazing orgasms. Otherwise I feel like a whore.”

“But you're _my_ whore. Doesn't that make you proud?”

“Yes, Alex.” I smiled. “But still, I'd like my own money.”

“I understand. As much as I'd like to keep you here, I won't turn you into my prisoner.” She gave me a lingering kiss. “Bring the wine. I'll get the fire started.”

I also put the leftover food away in the fridge. It only took two minutes, then I brought an unopened bottle of wine and our earlier glasses, and joined Alex by the fire pit. I pulled the cork from the neck and poured ourselves a fresh serving of the scarlet liquid. The fire was starting to warm me up, along with the wine, and I was soon even giddier than I was at dinner. We both were.

“I love this.” I sighed happily, resting my head on her shoulder.

“Me too. We actually haven't had a fire out here yet.”

“I know. We've been busy with other things.” I paused as I tried to gather the courage to ask my question. “Would you mind if we made love out here instead?”

Alex gasped. “But we're in public! Are you feeling alright?” She teased, pressing her hand to my forehead.

“It's not as though anyone can really see us over the fence. And if they do, who cares? I don't want to be afraid anymore.”

“Are you sure you aren't feeling this way because you're drunk?”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Take off your clothes, then.”

I set my wine glass down on the empty space next to me on the bench, then stood up to remove my shirt. Next came my jeans, and when I was just in my bra and panties, Alex pulled me closer to press kisses to my bare stomach (to my stretch marks, to be specific). Of course, I hated them, but her, being an artist, always found the beauty in everything. She had explained to me that they showed experience, something you weren't born with and had accumulated over the course of your life – along with scars. I had plenty of those as well.

I reached behind my back to unhook my bra, while she pulled my knickers down. It felt a bit strange being naked outside because I wasn't used to it. Thank goodness for the six-foot privacy fence so I could be nude without being seen (unless the person on the other side was over six feet tall). I melted into Alex's touch as her fingers caressed my skin.

“Come sit on my lap, birthday girl.” She purred in her sinful voice.

I obeyed and knelt on the bench, straddling her thighs. It was a little harsh on my knees, but once her hand started roaming my body again, I didn't care. I whimpered when she kissed the swell of my breasts, then wrapped her lips around my right nipple to suck it gently. Her fingers brushed up and down my inner thigh, each time going higher and higher until she was touching between them. She teased my clit with slow circles that drove me mad.

“If you don't mind, I'm going to be selfish for once.” I breathed against her lips.

“It's your birthday.” She replied. “And it's about time.” She added as she inserted two fingers inside me, immediately finding my G-spot and making me gasp.

“Oh god, right there.” I moaned a little too loudly, gripping her shoulders a little tighter than I should have, but Alex didn't seem to mind.

“Would you like a toy?”

“Not right now. Just make me cum.” I whined when she suddenly stopped.

“I didn't hear a please.”

“Please, Alex.”

“That's better. It may be your birthday, but I still expect you to mind your manners like a good little girl.”

“Yes, Mommy.” I teased with a giggle, earning myself a sharp slap to my backside. “After a rest, I want you to fuck me in the pool. If that's alright.”

“Anything you want, my love.”

“If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum all over your clothes.” I said as she sped up her ministrations between my legs.

“It'll wash out.”

Her fingers pressed harder against my sweet spot, and I soon gushed around them, and all over her jeans. My legs were shaking with the force of my orgasm, and I moaned really loudly, and the neighbors probably knew what we were doing now. As she extracted her fingers, I slowly sank down onto her lap, kissing her neck softly as I caught my breath.

“You were a bit noisy.” Alex giggled.

“Sorry. I'll try to be quieter next time.”

“It's alright. As long as no one calls the police.”

“Do it slow next time. I want to savor the feeling of your cock inside me.”  
I hoisted my leg over and maneuvered myself to sit back down next to her, taking a needed gulp of my wine to empty the glass. I rested my head back on her shoulder and watched the fire. I loved fire, it was my favorite element, which possibly had something to do with my Zodiac sign. Or it could be because the dancing flames were so calming to me.

“When are you going to tell me about your life?” Alex asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“I don't know. I'll tell you a little at a time, though there isn't much to tell. I need to keep you interested.” I teased, nudging her arm with my elbow.

“You already know mine. We're getting married in five days. I want to know who I'm spending my life with.”

“I don't know everything about you yet either.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything there is left to ask is personal.”

“You're my fiancee. You're entitled to know personal things about me now.”

“Ok. How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

“Seventeen.”

“Me too. With my best friend's cousin. We were bored one day and it just happened.”

“I lost mine to my best friend's brother. We had been dating a few weeks, but after we finally did it, he dumped me.”

“What a prick. Oh well, that's his loss.”

“Why did you and him break up?”

“The first time, he wanted to see someone else, and the second, I dumped him because he started doing drugs all the time. I never actually saw us as boyfriend and girlfriend anyway.”

“Did he love you?”

“He said he did, but I'm sure he just said that to get in my pants. I didn't love him either. At least, not in a romantic way. We were good friends before we got together, so I just basically saw us as friends with benefits.” I sighed and refilled my glass. “That's my sob story. How about you go get that toy. Make it a big one.”

She growled as she crushed her lips to mine in a fierce kiss, then walked back in the house. I watched the sway of her hips until she disappeared down to the basement. When she returned about a minute later, I was surprised to see she was naked, and I chewed my lower lip in an attempt to be seductive as she exited the house, holding a big, black dildo. It was at least nine inches long and two and a half inches thick, and I felt a gush of wetness as I imagined having it inside me.

“Alright, you. In the pool.” She ordered.

I blew her a kiss when I stood up, then dived into the water once I was close enough. When I resurfaced, Alex had fastened the strap-on around her waist, and still managed to walk elegantly down the steps with a huge cock jutting from her pelvis. I scoffed to myself, not at all surprised that she still managed to look sexy, now matter how ridiculous she looked.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing. Come over here and fuck me. Please.” I added politely as I swam over to the closest wall.

Alex took her time walking toward me, and when she was close enough, I grabbed the dildo to pull her closer. I silenced her gasp of surprise with a passionate kiss, and she immediately melted into me. Spreading my legs, I poised the tip of it to my opening, and she gently pushed her hips forward until it was completely buried.

“Go slow, baby.” I whispered against her lips, and she hummed her understanding.

When she pulled back, I felt every detail of the fake cock rubbing against my inner walls. It was amazing, and I was afraid of coming too soon. Once she pressed back in again, she began a gentle pace as we shared lazy kisses. I brought my right leg up to wrap around her waist as my hands roamed over her back.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

“Fantastic. You could go a bit faster now, if you want.”

“It's your birthday. It's not about what I want.”

I turned her around so she was pressed against the wall of the pool. Luckily it was smooth so it wouldn't scratch her back. I began to move my hips to fuck myself on the toy, but Alex picked up my rhythm and we were moving in sync. My hand moved down to grip her firm ass, our harsh breaths muffled by each others' mouths.

“I can't wait until our wedding night. I'm gonna make you scream for me.” I said.

“Promises, promises.” She teased, bringing her hand down to rub my clit. “Cum again for me, sweetie.”

I felt the familiar twinges in my lower abdomen get stronger as I got closer to the edge. The combination of her stimulating my stiff bud, and one last thrust inside pushed me over into euphoria. When I came back to reality, I was kissing her neck, and we were both panting. I brought my head up to look into her eyes, and smiled when I saw her lips spread into a grin.

“I love you, Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston.”

“I've never heard you say my full name.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah. It's kinda sexy.” She smirked. “I love you too. I can't wait until Friday.”

“Me neither.”

“Go get dried off and in bed. I'll be there soon.”

She gave me a lingering kiss as she pulled the dildo out, and I hoisted myself over the wall of the pool and headed into the house. I went upstairs to grab a towel from the bathroom, wiped myself down with it, then went into the bedroom to snuggle under the covers. Alex appeared a couple minutes later, wrapped in a towel, which she quickly discarded as she slipped under the blankets with me.

“Thank you for today. It was the best birthday I've ever had.”

“I'm happy to hear that. And I've changed my mind. You don't have to clean tomorrow.”

“What if I want to?”

“Don't be silly, no one wants to clean.” She giggled. “I'm giving you some time off. I'll take care of it, and you can have your alone time.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah.”

“You're the best.”

“I know.”

xXx

On Tuesday we flew to England to get things worked out for the wedding. I couldn't have been more excited because the best thing ever was finally happening to me: I was marrying the woman of my dreams. We got the food and flowers sorted, now we just had to wait for the big day. I somehow found time to sneak away to work on my song, and had finished my vows before we left (though, I would probably revise them since I was a perfectionist).

The night before, I was invited to stay at Nicola's so we wouldn't see each other until the ceremony. I didn't know how I would sleep without her, or at all considering my nerves for the next day. I somehow drifted off sometime after midnight, and slept until 8:10 the next morning. The wedding started at eleven, so I had just under three hours to get ready. After my shower, I had my soon-to-be sister-in-law help me with my hair and make-up, since I was hopeless at both, and when she saw me in my dress, she teared up.

“You look beautiful.” She said. “I can't believe you and Alex are getting married.”

“I'm glad everyone is happy about it. You've all been so good to me. I couldn't ask for a better bride, or family to be marrying into.”

“Are you ready to head over?”

“Yeah.”

I checked my appearance in the mirror before slipping on my shoes to leave the house. We got in the car, and her husband drove us to the church. There were already quite a few people there already, even though it was only a little after ten. I wondered where Alex was because I was dying to see her, but knew I would have to wait.

Her parents were no doubt with her, helping her get ready. My heart was pounding, and I was sweating. I hoped I wouldn't ruin the dress with stains. Different members of her family came up to congratulate me, and I thanked them, telling them the same thing I had told Nicola. As the time got closer, I took my place at the alter and waited for things to begin.

When the music started, my eyes immediately shot to the front doors of the church, and I saw Alex entering the room with her dad. They quickly filled with tears, but I blinked them away. It's hard to believe, but I had never seen her look more gorgeous or happy. Her eyes met mine, which were also glassy with moisture, and I didn't feel so alone in my crying.

My cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling too much, and the muscles were starting to spasm a little from over-exertion. When they reached the end of the aisle, Tony took my hand and placed Alex's on top of it, grinning broadly as he quickly gave me a hug, then took his seat next to his wife. The priest began to ceremony, and neither of us could contain our tears anymore, particularly during the vows we had written ourselves.

“My dearest Alex, I've loved you for the past three years, before you ever knew I existed. I thought the day I met you would be the best thing that had ever happened to me, but I was wrong. Standing here with you, about to become your wife, has changed that. I hope we can stay together forever, because I can't imagine my life without you now. I don't ever want to.”

“My darling girl, every second spent with you since we first met has been a blessing. You've made me so happy, and I have no doubt that you'll continue to do so until death parts us. I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with.”

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest said, and as soon as our lips met, the church erupted in cheers.  
We were followed outside, our guests tossing flower petals at us as we made our way to her parents' car. On the way back to the house, we snuggled and kissed some more in the back seat, still not believing this was real. I even had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream (it wasn't, as I discovered when I yelped a little at the pain and Alex was still in my arms).

When we arrived, we went through the house and into the back garden, which was beautiful. I couldn't have imagined a better setting for the reception – not even somewhere tropical, or the most amazing garden in the world. Everyone else arrived shortly after, and we got congratulated again. I couldn't stop smiling, and I never left my wife's side, until it was time for me to perform my song.

Once everyone had eaten and had a few drinks (myself included), I stood up and got everyone's attention. When they were all looking at me, my blood suddenly ran cold and my hands started to shake from nerves. I took another gulp of champagne, cleared my throat, and raised my voice loud enough for them to hear.

“I've been working on a little something to surprise Alex with for the past week. I felt awful having to lie to her in order to keep it a secret, but I know the look on her face will have been worth it. When we went on a road trip to Utah, we used to sing along together in the car, so she already knows how horrible my voice is, and I apologize to all of you for it now.” I smiled at the dull roar of laughter erupted from the crowd as Tony handed me the ukelele, then I looked at Alex. “The first time I heard the cover version of this song I'm about to play, it made me think of you, and I've wanted to play it ever since. This is what I've been working on when I would sneak away.”

I began to strum the chords to lead into the lyrics, and began to sing. I never looked away from her eyes, especially when they began to fill with tears, and she covered her trembling lips with her fingers. I tried really hard not to ruin the song, or the pitch of my voice, with my own emotion, and miraculously succeeded as I made it to the end. She immediately stood up to kiss me, her lips wet with fallen tears, and the people cheered for me and us.

“That was beautiful.” She said when we parted. “I can't believe you learned that and sang it for me in front of everyone.”

“I told you I didn't want to be scared anymore. That meant exposing more of myself than just my naked body.”

“How did I get so lucky to find you?”

“There were hundreds of other people there that would kill to take my place now. So, the real question is how was I lucky enough for you to choose me?”

“Because I wanted you.”

“How did you know I felt the same?”

“I saw you sneaking glances at my cleavage.” She giggled, and I blushed.

“I'm sure a straight woman would do that as well. You make a lot of women question their sexuality.”

Our conversation was interrupted when we were called to have our first dance. For the song, we decided on Together Or Not At All from the season seven _Doctor Who_ soundtrack. It was a bit of an odd song to slow dance to, but it somehow worked for us. When it was over, we were applauded, and I gave her another lingering kiss.

Afterward, it was time to cut the cake, and I thanked Margarethe for slaving away to bake it. As I expected, it was delicious, though most of it ended up smeared all over my mouth as Alex fed it to me because she decided she wanted to be cute. We both ended up laughing about it when I did the same to her, but it was a great excuse to kiss her some more (and lick off the frosting).

As the sun began to set, everyone started leaving, and Alex and I changed our clothes and grabbed our already-packed suitcases for our flight to Barbados for our honeymoon. We both wanted somewhere tropical, to lay on a beach (alone), and get drunk on fruity drinks. Her parents gave us a ride to the airport, and left them with hugs and words of love as they wished us a safe flight and a good time. With Alex by my side, I had no doubt that it wouldn't be a good time.


End file.
